La curiosidad… rompe corazones…
by Ake-x-Aly
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si encuentras al chico que te gusta besándose con alguien más? Esto le pasó a Akane, que por curiosidad, se enteró de algo que no esperaba. Puede contener Yaoi, pero ese no es el tema principal de este fic. Mal summary pero me gustó mucho esta historia, y según mis nervios, vale la pena leerlo n n


**Pequeño fanfic, mi primer Yaoi, así que no sé como me quede, así que porfas léanlo y díganme que tal me ha quedado. No es lo usual (según he leído algunos yaoi, y no es igual), pero bueno. La cosa está en que en esta ocasión la historia es narrada por alguien un poco (pero sólo un poco) inusual.**

**Puedo decir, además, que no me gusta el yaoi, pero me pidieron que escribiera uno así que lo tomé como un reto.**

**Creo que a las historias de un solo capítulo les llaman "One-shot" no? Bueno, si es así, eso es lo que es. Disfrútenlo y comenten por favor :)**

**Escrito por Aly y yo (Ake). Esperamos que os guste.**

_**Inazuma Eleven GO No me pertenece, pero si fuera así, no habría dejado de ser el inazuma que antaño había sido :'( pero bueno, personalmente creo que quien hace las ideas ahora es un mono (hipotéticamente hablando). Bueno, sin más por el momento les dejo leer ;)**_

* * *

_******La curiosidad… rompe corazones…**_

* * *

Akane caminaba con calma hacia el instituto. A pesar de que le emocionaba ver a "_Shin-sama_" entrenado duro, su paso era lento y tranquilo. Parecía disfrutar del paisaje, ya que sonreía dulcemente por casi cualquier cosa que veía. Como siempre traía su cámara y tomaba fotos de algunas cosas que le llamaban la atención pero, por supuesto, el rollo era destinado completamente a Shindou Takuto, su amor e ilusión desde que había entrado al instituto Raimon. Era feliz pensando sólo en él, observándolo hacer esos estupendos tiros y sonreír suavemente al ver a su equipo ganar. Por ese motivo había decidido unirse al equipo de fútbol como manager.

Al llegar al instituto se encontró con Midori que al parecer estaba dándole ánimos a Tenma y Shinzuke. Se situó al lado de ellos y Aoi la saludó.

—Buenos días Akane.

—Buenos días —Respondió con una voz suave.

A lo lejos divisó a Shindou, quien caminaba con Kirino directo a sus clases. Sonrió con sigilo y siguió detrás de la ruidosa Midori, quien seguía animando a Matsukase y a Nishizono sobre quién sabe que cosa.

Más tarde en la práctica, notó que Shindou no llegaba todavía.

"Debe ser temprano aún", pensó. Y, en realidad, eso era cierto.

Como siempre, los primeros en llegar eran Tenma y Shinzuke. Siempre tan animados.

Akane sonrió suavemente al verlos y les tomó una fotografía.

Al mirar hacia el edificio de donde Shindou siempre venía, sonrió al divisar a su _Shin-sama_, caminar con Kirino… pero entonces tomaron un camino diferente en ésta ocasión.

A Akane le pareció extraño, así que decidió ir tras Shindou…

Después de unos minutos de seguirlos, les perdió la pista. Aún así, no re rindió. Trató de encontrarlos de nuevo.

Detrás de un arbusto, distinguió la cabellera rosada de Kirino, así que se alegró.

Se asomó lentamente, y su cámara hizo un pequeño sonido en el suelo. Se le había resbalado de las manos, al ver que Shindou y Kirino estaban… besándose…

Sí, justo eso: se estaban besando.

Emociones que jamás había sentido se arremolinaron en su mente al mismo tiempo:

Asombro, tristeza, dolor, decepción, etc.

Incluso sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho… sus ojos miraban el beso abiertos de par en par, y lo único que logró hacer, fue huir de ahí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, repitiéndose a sí misma que no era verdad, que todo eso había sido producto de su imaginación… un sueño… no, peor, una pesadilla…

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y le nublaron la vista… aún así, seguía corriendo…

Mientras corría, chocó con alguien… al parecer era un chico, y era alto. Miraba al suelo apenada, y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar, así que no veía quién era.

—P-perdona —Logró musitar, pero no esperó respuesta del chico, porque intentó echar a correr de nuevo. Salvo que, la tomaron del brazo y no pudo escabullirse como tenía planeado.

* * *

Kirino y Shindou se separaron con la respiración agitada y sonrieron. Se tomaron de la mano y se levantaron de su escondite. Pero su sorpresa fue, ver la cámara de Akane en el césped. Shindou la tomó y miró a Kirino con espanto…

* * *

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó el chico, quien la sostenía del brazo.

Akane alzó la mirada, sus ojos ahora se veían rojizos por las lágrimas, pero se sorprendió al ver a Tsurugi.

Ella no contestó.

—Te… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó preocupado al ver la mirada triste de Akane. Ésta no contestó. Simplemente miró al suelo y, aprovechando que Tsurugi había aflojado la mano, echó a correr de nuevo.

Tsurugi quedó sin palabras. Eso había sido extraño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shindou estaba como loco buscando a Akane por todo el Instituto, pero por más que buscó y buscó, terminó rindiéndose, ya que ella no había asistido ese día a clases.

* * *

Akane pasó todo el día siguiente oculta bajo las sábanas, con la excusa de que se sentía enferma.

Ya en la tarde, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pero ni se inmutó. Fingió estar dormida, ya que no quería hablar con nadie.

—Akane… ¿Estás despierta? —Esa voz, esa voz la hizo sentir un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies. Era Shindou.

Ella no se movió. Su respiración amenazó con agitarse, pero reprimió la sensación que siempre sentía al hablar con él.

—Escucha, yo… pienso que deberíamos hablar… —Dijo, casi para sí mismo, pero Akane se rehusaba a moverse o a emitir sonido alguno.

Sin embargo, Shindou se atrevió a quitarle las sábanas de la cara. Akane tenía los ojos abiertos.

Se sorprendió al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Akane… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó torpemente. Ella desvió su mirada y no contestó.

Nunca la había visto tan triste, así que sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Era ella la chica sonriente que todos los días asistía a la práctica como ayudante?

—Escucha, yo… quería darte esto… —Shindou sacó de su mochila la cámara.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Supongo que… nos viste, ¿No es así? —Preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamento que haya sido así —Dijo, mirándola fijamente—. Sólo quería… pedirte que… guardaras el secreto… ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? —La miró dulcemente.

Ella sintió un dolor más intenso en su pecho. Él quería que guardara su secreto… y peor aún; quería que lo hiciera por él.

Por un momento pensó que rompería en llanto, pero era una persona muy buena, muy amable…

—Es-está bien —Musitó. A lo que Shindou sonrió de nuevo y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias.

Dicho esto, dejó la cámara en el escritorio de Akane y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella no pudo aguantar más, y el llanto estalló en sus ojos de nuevo…

* * *

Shindou pensó, al día siguiente, que todo sería como antes. Aunque, claro está, al ver a Akane apagada y sin vida, la idea se esfumó como el agua en un sartén caliente. Ella se dirigió a su salón y podría decirse que lo hacía mecánicamente.

—Buenos días, Takuto —Saludó Kirino al llegar a su lado.

Shindou no contestó, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Shi-¿Shindou…? —Insistió pasando la mano por su cara. Éste reaccionó.

—Huh, perdona… —Se disculpó, aún pensativo.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —Preguntó.

—Sí pero… no lo sé, la noto extraña… —Respondió.

Kirino frunció el ceño.

—Vayamos a clase —Dijo y lo jaló del brazo.

* * *

Ésta vez, Akane prefirió no ir a la práctica. No se sentía con ganas de ir, pero justo saliendo del instituto, se encontró con Tsurugi.

—Oye, ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Éste le preguntó.

Ella lo miró. Él se sorprendió al ver sus ojos: no tenían ése brillo especial que los caracterizaba.

—¿Y… la práctica? —Le preguntó Akane.

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar… nunca te pierdes ni una sola práctica —Le dijo.

Ella se limitó a suspirar y continuar su camino, pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? —Propuso.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Era Tsurugi el que la invitaba a ir por un helado? Lo pensó durante unos segundos. Era muy amable de su parte, y ella siempre aceptaba invitaciones amistosas.

Asintió suavemente, y sonrió. No era su usual sonrisa, pero algo ya era. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho por su logro.

Más tarde, se encontraban en el parque, degustando su helado. Akane apenas se esforzaba por comerse el suyo.

—Se te va a derretir —Le dijo Tsurugi.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron. Finalmente, él se atrevió a preguntarle:

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Ella volvió a sorprenderse y miró al suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta, de que tenía la gran necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Lo pensó un poco, pero terminó contándole lo sucedido con Shindou; aunque claro, no le dijo que el beso había sido con Kirino, sino que con otra chica.

Al finalizar, él la miró sin decir nada. Entonces abrió la boca para decir algo:

—No vale la pena llorar por alguien que no te quiere, ¿sabes? —Le dijo.

Así fue como se dio cuenta. Él tenía mucha razón pero… ¿Ahora qué haría?

Ella volvió a mirar el suelo. No pasaron ni veinte segundos, cuando sintió que Tsurugi la abrazaba. Sus ojos mostraron más sorpresa que nunca, y sintió la respiración de Tsurugi en su oído. Su corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente.

—Yo sí te quiero —Susurró.

Entonces entendió todo: había pasado tanto tiempo observando a Shindou, que nunca se dio cuenta de que en todos lados se encontraba con Tsurugi. En la cafetería, saliendo de la escuela, en las prácticas… siempre había sido bueno con ella, a pesar de su actitud reservada que tanto lo caracterizaba.

"_Había estado tan ciega_", pensó.

Sus ojos se llenaron de luz otra vez, y sonrió dulcemente. Sus manos se acomodaron lentamente alrededor de Tsurugi, correspondiéndolo.

Los dos se fundieron tiernamente en un dulce abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero —Susurró Akane…

* * *

"_Si lloras por ver el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas"._

* * *

**FIN  
**

**Jejeje ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado… lo escribí entre ayer y hoy y pues… creo que me emocioné :P la verdad no es el tipo de "yaoi" que sé que muchos escriben, pero a pesar de que no me gusta el yaoi, ésta historia me ha gustado.**

**Con mucho cariño, para la loca que me pidió que le escribiera esto. Espero te haya gustado :)**

**Nos vemos en otro fic! :D**

**(No olviden mi página en facebook: Ake-x-aly)**

**Bye, bye n_n**

**Ake-x-aly ^^**


End file.
